Keep on Fighting
by catalystkrish
Summary: Basically, Percy Jackson vs the government. Don't want to give too much away, everything will be explained :) I own nothing but the Tortuga team, Avalanche, and the government, and any other non Percy Jackson characters in the story. ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

"I'll ask you one more time, " said twenty year old demigod Tristan Marais impatiently. "What information can you give me about the Pambihira?"

The dark haired beauty that sat before him pursed her lips. "As I've said before, there's a lot of info I could give you, but I won't."

"Dammit." Tristan slammed his hand down on the table. "Look, Lisa, I know for a fact that you don't agree with the Godlings. So just work with us, please. No one will be the wiser."

Lisa smiled sarcastically. "Except you, of course." She leaned forward, her dark eyes glittering suddenly. "How about an information exchange?"

"What did you have in mind?" Tristan examined her shrewdly, taking in everything. He would not let this safe full of secrets out of his grasp.

"In return for an answer to a single question, I will give you information."

"How much information?"

She smiled secretively. "That depends on your answer."

He sighed, letting his eyes slide momentarily to the tiny camera in the corner of the room through which his partner, Salisbury French, was watching. Her voice sounded tinny as it came through his earpiece. "Just do it. We don't have much choice."

"All right," Tristan relented, keeping the guarded tone out of his voice. "Ask away."

Lisa rose from her chair, her silver cuff chains snapping tight as she leaned towards him. "Tell me," she said quietly. "What is your personal opinion of Percy Jackson?"

Tristan reeled, startled. Dimly he could make out Sal's voice in his ear, yelling at him to keep his cool, not to give anything away. "Percy Jackson?"

The devilish girl grinned. "Yes. I assume you are familiar with him? After all, he was the leader of the Godlings before his untimely disappearance."

"Percy Jackson," Tristan replied through gritted teeth, "is a fool."

Her eyes widened with wonder. "Oh," she breathed. "So he's alive."

What happened next occurred too fast for Tristan to follow. Lisa pulled out of her handcuffs with startling ease and flipped the interrogation table. With the agility of a breath of wind she leapt over the table and pushed on the wall, which crumbled at her touch. With a sly and heart stopping smile she darted through the gaping hole and vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Sal was waiting for him in the hall, frowning slightly. The sight of her hazel eyes and beautiful dark brown locks, her pale skin and long lashes, was like an elixir to Tristan. He fell against her and dug his face into her hair.

After a few seconds she pulled him away, focusing her bright eyes on him. "It wasn't your fault," she said firmly. "This was planned. All that traitorous shit we heard was obviously plotted. She was sent in to find out about Percy."

"I know." He heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through her ponytail, feeling the silkiness of each strand with his fingertips. "Do you think they know that we've got him? Or how we tricked him into helping us?"

She shook her head. "No, they were too desperate getting the basics confirmed. I'll bet that they will go looking for that next, though. We have to be on our guard."

"Let's move base." He ran a thumb along her jawline and watched as her mind plotted the safest and best places to hide out and plan.

"How about Tokyo? The government's got us a temporary base there with a small stock of things; not somewhere they would expect us to go."

Tristan kissed her gently and pulled away. "Sounds perfect. Let's break it to the team."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hang on, let me get this straight. You caught a brunette?"

"Yes, Jackson," Tristan snarled. "A brunette. I fail to see what this has to do with anything."

Percy Jackson flashed his usual mischievous smile. Tristan hated that smiled, hated it to the bottom of his soul. And those eyes, sea-green and undeniably beautiful. The ones that had caught even the focused eye of Sal herself.

"She works against us," Sal said. "And she got away with valuable information."

Even the dumbest person would have at least asked the obvious question by now: Who was she? But Percy was even more stupid than a sea anemone.

"I used to know a brunette. Filthy double crosser." He examined his nails while saying it, bending over slightly to get a better look at a grain of sand caught under his thumbnail.

Lee Sharp, a close friend of Tristan's, leaned forward. "Boy or girl?"

"Neither. I think the person was a bisexual transgender or something."

Lee snickered and Tristan heaved a sigh. "Jackson," he said impatiently. "Just shut up and let us big boys handle this entire operation."

"That's kind of sexist," retorted Percy, nodding towards Sal and her cousin Daphne at the other end of the room. "What about the big girls?"

"Next stop, Tokyo," announced Tristan loudly, ignoring the comment. With any luck, he'd be able to drop Percy off of some skyscraper and rid his life of the idiot forever.

 **Hi guys! I'm a big big big fan of Percabeth and have been wanting to write this for a while. Actually wrote on my phone in Notes when I was bored one day :). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know how its going! This is my second most popular story and I'm sooo happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Chase tightened her ponytail and once again focused her eyes on Lisa.

"He definitely referred to Percy in the present tense?"

Lisa nodded. "It's clear that they've got him. What they are doing with him I wasn't able to find out."

Annabeth exhaled, pushing all her worry and mixed feelings out with the air. "I'd guess that he's leading them off on some ridiculous tangent and covering with a pretense of ignorance." She smiled, an expression strangely sad and filled with the remembrance of past days. "He's quite good at that. Being ignorant, I mean. It's a deeply ingrained and highly irking personality trait of his."

Lisa smiled. "I figured."

The door swung to the Athena cabin swung open, revealing Katie Gardener. "Chiron wants a meeting in the Big House," she said. "Now."


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth took her seat, a stone chair covered in gray silk with Athena's owl emblazoned in gold. The rest of the head counselors were already gathered, muttering to each other.

"Silence," commanded Chiron, and the hushed whispers died away. The centaur cast his gaze around the room.

Annabeth nudged Lisa forward. She stumbled towards the center of the room, uncertain. But Chiron nodded at her and stepped aside.

Lisa took a deep breath. "A few months ago, the government realized that some of the teenage population was gifted with strange powers. Some were born geniuses, some were tech and machine whizes. Some had healing powers, some poetry, some nature. Some were enticingly beautiful.

"The government of the United States wished to have control over these powers, so they created a secret branch called Avalanche. Avalanche's mission is to round up demigods, or Pambihira as they call us. They want to experiment on us, find the source of our powers, and use it against political enemies. They believed that to catch teens, you need teens. So they hired eighteen and nineteen year olds, pulling the toppers from high schools and colleges across the nation.

One side branch of Avalanche, Tortuga, set up base in Manhattan. Shortly after they established this base, our own Percy Jackson went missing. Today, I am pleased to confirm that Percy is alive and well, working in Tortuga. I myself went and scoped out the base."

There was a deep silence. Lisa glanced at Annabeth, who nodded reassuringly.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy," said Lou Ellen, head counselor for Hecate. "Nice to know the son of Poseidon's a bloody traitor."

"He's not a traitor," snapped Will Solace. He looked at Annabeth for confirmation.

"I'm sure Percy has his reasons," said Annabeth slowly. "We know for a fact that he isn't well liked in Tortuga, so he could be there gathering inside information on Avalanche."

Clarisse cracked her knuckles. "I vote we just go attack Tortuga. I mean, we know their location, right? Let's just go all out! They'll never know what hit them."

There was a rumble of muttered agreement. "No," Lisa cried out, raising her voice above everyone else's. "You don't understand." She paused, allowing everyone to quiet down.

"Tristan Marais, the head of Tortuga, is no fool. He knows what he's doing. They'll have moved, now that they know I've reached camp. They won't risk an attack."

Butch Walker, head counselor for Iris cabin, snorted. "Scaredy cats, that's what they are." He flexed menacingly.

"Woah, Butch," said Leo Valdez with an impish grin. "Where's all the rainbow unicorn happiness gone?"

Butch rose from his seat threateningly; Piper and Jason, on either side of him, grabbed on to his arms and held him back. "Shut your greasy little mouth, dragon-breath," snarled the son of Iris.

Annabeth stood up and raised her hands. Instantly, silence fell. "We don't have time to bicker," she said sternly. "Just because Percy is gone doesn't mean we can just fall apart. He would have wanted us to work together, as a team, and eliminate the threat that the government poses. That means setting aside old rivalries and forming stronger friendships."

There was an outbreak of rebellious muttering. Will Solace glanced at Clarisse; both looked utterly displeased.

"Do I make myself clear," called Annabeth, raising her voice over the clamor.

"Yes!" came the returning chorus.

Annabeth rubed her hands together. "Then what are we waiting for?" she said, smiling. "Let's get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

The private jet was comfortable, with more leg room than standard first class and three young female attendants on hand at all times. Tristan found himself relaxing, drifting off more than once.

Sal, seated across the aisle, reached over and touched his arm. "Rest," she said softly. "We have a busy day ahead of us. You've earned a few hours of sleep." Her hazel eyes were soft as they looked at him, and he smiled.

"Wake me up in an hour," he said, settling down in the cushions.

"You got it."

Sal watched as Tristan's eyes drifted closed. With a small smile she sat back, resting her head against the back of the seat in front of her.

In the corner of her eye she saw movement, and tilted her head to look. Diagonal from her was Percy, headphones on full blast. She regarded him, his curling lashes, the brilliant turquoise of his eyes. His black hair was so fine, always mussed.

He was young, she knew, younger than her in more ways than one. He was only barely nineteen, and still a child inside. But so goddamn beautiful. She longed to run her hands through that hair.

Guilt surged through her in a wave as her gaze fell on Tristan, fast asleep. He was a golden boy, with honey skin and amber eyes. Sunshine-kissed beauty. Percy was crashing waves, a dark storm, the salty spray of the ocean. He was a tsunami, while Tristan was the calm sky.

How to choose?


End file.
